1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio speaker mounts, and more particularly, to an improved audio speaker assembly for securing and locking audio equipment to the rollbar of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As the popularity of sports utility vehicles has dramatically increased over the past few years, the theft or unauthorized removal of radios and other audio equipment mounted therein, has also risen significantly. Furthermore, since many of these sport utility vehicles, such as Jeep Wranglers, have soft or removable tops, and are driven on many occasions without tops, the currently available audio systems provided, as original or after market equipment, in such vehicles do not provide adequate sound that can be heard and enjoyed by the passengers in the vehicle. This is caused, among other reasons, because of the stiff and noisy ride of such vehicles when traveling, on roads, or particularly when being operated used off-road.
Prior art devices have been proposed to overcome these known disadvantages. One such device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,316 to Rosen, which discloses an elongated overhead speaker system, including an elongated support member having two ends, adapted to be mounted to opposed lintels (or sports bars) of a vehicle to extend across the ceiling of the vehicle. The overhead speaker system of Rosen also includes fastening elements mounted perpendicularly to the elongated support member for securing the elongated support member to the vehicle. At lease one and preferably two speakers are mounted to the elongated support member. Although the overhead speaker system of Rosen provides additional security and safety, it does not always provide the needed sound quality for an off-road vehicle, or dissuade a determined thief, nor is it easy to use and/or install.
Other types of overhead or mounting means for speakers are known for automobiles, pickup trucks and/or sports utility vehicles, are shown in the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Des. 302,518 Ellison 4,099,026 Persson et al. 4,100,372 Hypolite 4,637,049 Kunugi 4,733,748 Ponticelli, Jr. 4,866,776 Kasai et al. 4,905,860 Kurihara et al. 5,228,090 Marler ______________________________________
Although these patents solve some of the specific problems with the mounting of audio systems and/or speakers in certain areas of selected vehicles, they do not solve all of the known problems of audio distortion and prevention of theft, specifically in open, off-road vehicles. Therefore, there exists the need for a simple, low-cost and easy to manufacture, install and use speaker mounting means or system, useful in many situations, but which is particularly useful for installation in sports utility vehicles having rollbars, so as to provide improved quality sound to a vehicle, while at the same time ensuring that the speakers and housings carrying the same are securely locked to the rollbar of the vehicle, in a preselected position.